Harry Potter and the New Powers
by ChemicalGenocide
Summary: Harry's been beaten and his friends don't like him, but how does Merlin fit into him having to save the world AGAIN? Super!Angry!Dark!but!not!evil!Harry, slave!Tracey, Harry/Fluer, maybe!femmeslash Manipulative!Dumbles!
1. Chapter 1

Harry leaned his head against the slightly chilly window pane in his room. The cold sensation against his scar made his headache slightly easier to cope with. His nights for the past week had been filled with dreams, horrible nightmares that plagued his every sleeping moment, and cast a sleepy haze through his every waking moment.

The dreams were invariably the same every night. Between the Graveyard from the end of his fourth year, and the Department of Mysteries from barely a few weeks ago, Harry's mind was forced to watch an oddly amalgamated series of images, each showing his failures. He saw Cedric die, saw Sirius fly into the Veil… and each time, their shocked faces morphed into expressions of hatred directed at him.

_"Its your fault!"_ they screamed at him, lips unmoving, _"You killed us! Your stupidity caused our deaths! How many more people will you kill, Potter?!"_

And covered in sweat, he would rocket out of bed, screaming in terror. Uncle Vernon's voice would stream in from the next room, shouting obscenities before he stormed over to beat Harry up. Each night, as Harry fruitlessly apologized, Vernon would use Dudley's bat to beat Harry up, breaking his bones, only leaving his face and right arm undamaged so that Harry could peer out of the window without looking like he had been beaten, and could keep writing the letter to the Order every three days.

Each night, as Harry laid there in pain, weeping, there was nothing he could do to stop the pain except lean his forehead against the glass of his window, to soothe the headaches. Inevitably, he would fall asleep, having partly fainted due to blood loss, and was fortunate enough to enjoy at least those few hours of pure sleep without nightmares. He would wake up in the late morning, after Vernon had left, to find a piece of stale bread and a plastic cup of water. Harry always wondered how the Dursleys were able to find that many slices of stale bread, but decided that asking would just worsen his situation. Amazingly, however, his accidental magic would kick in while he was passed out, healing his every wound and restoring blood to his body. This, inevitably, angered Vernon more, while making it seem like a game: hit Harry as much as you can, and see if the next day, he's still all cured up. The obvious result of this healing, ironically, was that the beating that followed was always worse than the one before it.

Luckily, Harry had managed to hide his wand, cloak and photo album under the loose floorboard under his bed, and had let Hedwig make a nest for herself in the tree in the Dursleys' yard. If he hadn't, his owl and his most treasured items would have met the same fate as the rest of his possessions: having gone up in a giant ball of fire in the Dursley' back yard.

Now he sat here, tears still coursing down his cheeks. He could hear Vernon's shouting, and heard the door to their room slamming open, then bouncing back to close with a bang. Dudley was laughing; Harry could barely hear the squeaking noise over the sound of the porn constantly playing. Disgusting. With a bang, the door to his room was thrown open, and a red-faced Vernon entered. Harry turned his tear-streaked face towards his uncle just in time to get kicked in the stomach. He doubled over, vomiting out his meager rations. Vernon screamed fiercely, an unintelligible sound, then pole-axed Harry on the back, sending him crashing to the ground. Groaning in pain, Harry rolled over, wanting to get this over with and slip into blissful unconsciousness.

Vernon, retrieving the bat from near the door, waddled back towards Harry, grinning maniacally.

"This time things are different, boy!" Dursley shouted, his chins wobbling. "None of that 'leave his face alone' business!" he boomed, making Harry's face go pale at the implications.

As Vernon raised the bat up, he grinned, having caught sight of his watch. "Happy Birthday, freak," he sneered, bringing the bat crashing down on Harry's skull.

Vernon's watch, being state of the art, was set to atomic time – and was therefore exactly on the spot when it said that the clock had just struck midnight on the 31st of July. At that exact moment, Harry Potter exploded in light, blasting the bat that came hurtling downwards at his head directly back into Vernon's face. The bat impacted the large man with an audible crack of Vernon's nose, breaking, a moment after Vernon's wrists were broken by the sudden twist in the direction they were moving in. The staccato of cracks was crowned by Vernon striking the wall with a crash, and sailing through it into Dudley's room. Through the haze of light around him, Harry stared in disgusted fascination as Vernon landed squarely on a naked, masturbating Dudley, just in time for Dudley to ejaculate on his father.

Swept away in the rainbow of light that buffeted him around his room, Harry was aware of only two things: first, the incessant tapping of various owls at his window, and second, the presence of an extremely amused old man who looked exactly like Dumbledork, except for the fact that this man looked impossibly older, did not have a broken nose, did not wear ludicrously lurid robes, and wore no glasses.

It was at this point that Harry decided that he would be better served by fainting, and so he did.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first fic, I love Harry Potter and I hope that you all like my fic! Please, review and don't flame, you don't learn how to improve through flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Okay, guys! On with the story! :D**

* * *

Suddenly, Harry found himself surrounded in a soft blue light.

"How is this possible" Harry asked into the emptiness. He turned around when a deep laugh came from behind.

"Everything is possible with magic." The old wizard who Harry had seen before he fainted answered. Harry gasped, but the wizard responded again before he could talk.

"I am Merlin, founder of magic in England . I have come to help you on your quest."

Suddenly, Harry got very angry.

"How are you helping me! I am beaten every day, and the order does nothing! Dumbledork knows my family hates me, but makes me come back every year." Harry paused, afraid he might cry. Even though he knew he was dreaming, he didn't want Merlin to think he was a baby.

Merlin's face became pensive."You have had much wrong done to you Harry, and I wish I could have come sooner, but Albus put a block on you that prevented me from reaching you. I believe the trama of your godfather's death destroyed the block."

Harry nodded, knowing that this was yet one more of Dumb-as-a-door's constant manipulations. "So you'll help me leave?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry" Merlin smiled, happy to see the boy cheering up a bit. Then he sobered. "But first, we have lots to talk about."

Suddenly, the room was filled with owls, and even though it was still a dream, Harry knew they were the owls he saw before falling unconscious. Looking at Merlin, he picked up the letter being carried by a small grey owl.

_Potter,__  
__What you did this year was stupid and evil. I now have a scar on my stomach and Ronald is still having nightmares about the brains. We agree that we would all be better if you would stay away from us next year.__  
__Your ex-friends,__  
__Granger and Weasley_

Harry clenched his teeth and fought back a sob, but in reality he was not surprised. He had realized in between his mourning of Sirius and Cedric that Dumbledore was manipulating him, and of course it made sense that those closest to him would be in Dumbles' pockets. With a low growl, he picked up the next letter.

_'Arry,__  
__I hope you are alright. Bill is saying very mean zings, but I know it eez not true. Bill and I have broken up, 'e eez not the one for me. I do 'ope we can become friends Harry, and I am always here if you need to talk to someone.__  
__Au Revior,__  
__Fleur._

Harry was surprised, but he smiled. He had always found Fleur pretty, even if he could resist her aura. The fact that someone cared for him took away some of the pain of Ron and Hermione's betrayal.

Another letter, this one from a great white owl.

_Cub,__  
__If you get this, I must have died. I know I died saving you, and you MUST NOT FEEL GUILTY. I made my own choice. Something Dumbledore didn't want me to do. You MUST NOT TRUST HIM. I have enclosed a portkey to Gringott's – talk to Griphook, he'll be able to help you understand. Remember that I love you, as did your parents. As long as you remember, you'll never be alone.__  
__Sirius_

Harry wiped away a tear. He would never stop feeling somewhat guilty for his godfather's death, but hearing his side of the story made things easier. He knew he would cry again in the future, but it would be easier. Sniffling once, he picked up the next letter.

_Harry,__  
__This is Professor Vector and Sinistra from Hogwarts. We cannot discuss it in a letter, but there are some things we feel you should know. You can trust us – we know that Sirius was innocent, even if we are not in a certain 'Order'. Please write back so we can meet. __  
__Regards,__  
__Professors Vector and Sinistra_

Harry's eyes glowed in rage. How could two people outside the order know of Sirius' innocence, when the ministry would not give him a trial? 'More of Dumbie's manipulations', Harry thought bitterly. He needed to think, but he would make sure to write back soon.

Finally, there was one letter left, carried by an owl many times larger than all the others. The paper was the highest quality, and Harry took it cautiously – he had a bad feeling about this letter.

Sure enough, it was from none other but Dumbledore himself.

_Harry,__  
__For your own safety, you must not leave Privet Drive this summer. I believe that Voldemort may try to trick you by sending a letter from Sirius, but know that it is a trap. I put great trust in you Harry, and the Order will look out for you._

_Yours truly,__  
__Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__  
__Hogwarts Headmaster_

This time, Harry could not contain his rage. Turning to Merlin, he yelled, "He is always trying to control me! Please, get me out of here."

Merlin smiled. Like Dumbledore except without the annoying twinkling, and his look was genuine. "Let us take the portkey then, with my magic, it will work inside this dream."

"What about my wand" Harry asked. Merlin laughed. "Your wand is being traced by Dumbledore and the ministry – the prophecy was changed so that you would keep it. But Harry, with you magical power, we will get you a staff far more worthy of a wizard like you."

Harry laughed. A staff. Not even Dumbles or Moldywarts had a staff! With a grin, Harry responded. "I'll show them what it means to trick a Potter!" Grabbing the portkey – an old tin can – he shouted "Freedom", and with a bang, the soft light disappeared, and Harry suddenly sprawled across the floor, his vision clearing to reveal a curious goblin staring at his face.

* * *

**OMG, a cliffhanger! :D I hope you liked it! Please remember to review, and don't send flames, please, it doesn't help me to get your flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the third chapter! I'm going to be writing really fast, so that you guys can read my story! Thanks to all those nice people at ficwad who left reviews! Ffnet, you need to catch up, lol! I'm new at writing, so I'm trying to use different styles of writing. I've had some concerns about cliches, but don't worry, I'm not going to use any of them! Just check out this chapter to be reassured! Thanks!**

Harry and the goblin stared each other for a long moment before the goblin broke the silence, "Who are you and what are you doing in Gringots?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when a second goblin, off to the side out of his line of sight said, "Look, Ratpecker! It's that Potter kid we've been looking all over for!

Potpecker's eyebrows raised as he stared incredulously at Harry, "How do you know, Snoutgobler, all these humans look the same to me"

Snoutgobler said, "He has the aura around him! There's no way he could be anyone but HIM! We have to alert the Head Goblin!"

Potpecker narrowed his eyes, and with a glare retreated through a set of double doors made out of what had to be solid gold. Harry turned to look at the other goblin, the one who recognized him, and who was looking at him like he was a stack of gold coins. "What am I doing here? What do you mean him?"

Snoutgobler licked his lips and said, "You are the one we've been waiting for! You have the aura of a great wizard who we knew would one day help cure the wizarding world of all its evils! I knew it had to be you I just knew it!" He started hopping up and down with glee, which confused Harry all the more, because he had never seen a goblin hop in glee.

Harry waved his staff and a velvety chair sprang up out of existence from nowhere. Harry grinned, this was going to be easier than he thought. His magic was really strong, and he was going to practice it all the time to make it as strong as he could be.

The goblin stared at Harry with awe as he just sat there. Harry thought about it and figured that he should know what the goblins were talking about. "What evils are you talking about? I know that Moldy-shorts and his Death Buggerers are trying to take over the world, but what are you on about?"

The goblin snarled and yelled, "We goblins are a proud people, but all we can do in this crummy place is deal with money! Do you know how irritating that is? We don't even like money!"

Harry thought about it, it was just the sort of thing that would happen in this world. Harry scowled and got angry, and a large vase exploded into powder as his magic overflowed and struck out at it. He was going to find out what was going on and fast.

A few more minutes passed as Harry and Snoutgobler talked and got to know each other better, and then the doors opened and another goblin dressed in a suit and tie and with a scowl on his face marched in. He stopped and looked at Harry sitting in the chair, and his frown turned upside down and he laughed, "Here he is! I knew it, I knew it! The heir of the founders is here to fix the world!"

Harry started at that, he had no idea he was supposed to fix the world! It made him so angry, why didn't everyone just let him alone and not bother him? The world never did anything for him, it could bugger off and die for all he cared, why was all this on him to fix it all? He got angrier and angrier until the walls started to crack around him and dust fell to the floor before he noticed and pulled in his magical power.

Then, another goblin came in holding a big gold cup with a bunch of ancient runes all around the top. It glowed in a weird light and when he looked in, he saw a pool of darkness that made his hair stand up. The head goblin waved him over, and Harry got out of his chair, his magic making it vanish now that he wasn't sitting there anymore. Harry walked over and the head goblin said, "Harry, this is the Challis of Heredity, it will show you a list of all the family vaults you own because of all of your dead relatives who left it to you. I just need you to give me some blood, we'll put it in and it'll tell us everything."

Harry teared up as the memories of Sirius flooded in, but he controlled himself and his magic and cut his finger and let a bit of blood drip into the cup. It glowed bright yellow for a minute, then when it was done a bunch of parchment printed out the bottom, and the head goblin took it. He read off the names, "Let's see, Potter, and Black, of course, and Gryffindor and Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and Davis? That's an odd one, and ah there's Ravenclaw and...what the?! MERLIN?!" The goblin turned to stare at Harry and Harry rolled his eyes and thought, Thanks, Merlin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, guys! Please, leave a review! I'd love to hear back from you about the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another Chapter! Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story. The next few chapters are going to cover the Potter past, as Harry learns about his inheritence!**

* * *

"Follow me Mr. Potter" Potpecker said exiting through a door that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"We will start with the Potter's vault and then head to Gryffindor's after" Potpecker announced as he started up stairs that were made of pure gold.

They arrived at the carts that would take them to the vaults only they weren't normal carts.

"This is our secret cart that only select members are allowed to use" said Potpecker clearly satisfied with his awesome cart.

Something must have been funny because Harry suddenly burst into a fit of school girl giggles. "Your secret cart is a merry-go-round?" Harry asked through a fit of giggles.

Potpecker frowned at the statement but choose to ignore it and told Harry to get on.

A few dragonless and trollless seconds and Harry, Merlin and Potpecker were in front of the smallest vault Harry has ever seen.

"This is the Potter vault? I expected so much more" Harry sighed. He took a step closer and instantly felt the magic radiating off the vault and knew something was off. As he was about to ask the goblin he felt a burst of magic and was instantly captured in a sphere of pure love and warmth.

"No Mr. Potter, that is the Potter vault" the goblin said with a smirk. Unknown to him Merlin was making faces behind his back but stopped when he felt the energy. To Harry only he spoke "That is the acceptance of your adulthood to the Potter vault, you have now been accepted as the only remaining heir."

Harry took another look at the vault and saw a sight completely different from what had just been. Elaborate doors made of pure gold and love were standing at least 11 feet high and 11 feet wide. For some uinknown reason Harry felt an impulse to touch the door and as he did they burst open and a new wave of warmth and love came pouring out.

A sight never seen by Harry before lay in front of him. Mountains of gold galleons were stacked in the vault, the size of milk trucks. Harry counted at least 39 piles of the gold. In the front of the vault Harry saw gold artifacts and file cabinets.

"Would you mind if I have a minute alone?" Harry asked wiping away some tears from his eyes. The goblin nodded and left the vault.

Harry was left along with Merlin who was consoling the young child.

Looking around Harry saw hundreds or portraits of past family members. It was all too much for the boy so he asked Merlin if there was a way to know of what was in the vault without having to explore it. Merlin waved his hand and a typewriter appeared out of no where and went to work.

Approximately 4 seconds later a list was produced and given to Harry for a later time. After taking a quick look at the list he noticed that his family was invested in hundreds of companies, making him the wealthiest person in the world. After a quick guess he assumed that millions upon billions of more galleons and investments in companies lay in the other vaults.

Another odd note was that there were records of two letters from his parents which he found and pocketed for later.

Merlin decided it was better to remain quiet for the moment and followed Harry as he left the vault.

"Take me to the Gryffindor vault please Potpecker" Harry said getting back onto the merry-go-round.

About 39 seconds later and one now empty stomach Harry got off the machine and gave the goblin a look that could kill a basilisk.

Before him was yet another amazing sight. Life like statues of lions made of pure copper and gold were facing each other looked ready to attack. Completely enthralled with the sight Harry failed to notice a third lion spring to life from the wall and approach him.

The lion then proceeded to growl and roar at Harry catching his attention. Harry, mustering the courage of a Gryffindor did not cower but cautiously took a step back.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry to the lion who continued to advance on him. What do I do? Harry thought.

"If you say it, they will leave" Harry heard in his head and assumed it was Merlin.

But what do I say? Harry thought again. And then it hit him.

"I'm the true heir of GRYFFINDOR" Harry shouted, the lion gain a look of admiration and obedience and let Harry pass.

Harry expecting the same thing to happen as the last vault stepped closer and touched the vault.

And then the most unusual thing happened, nothing. Harry looked purely confused. It was then he heard the lion speak, "You must speak like one of great power and ancestry."

Harry nodded and then said "I AM HARRY POTTER TRUE HEIR OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR"

Nothing happened.

The lion spoke again with a tone of amusement "Not Godric, a lion, you must growl like a lion."

Harry looked at the floor bashfully and decided to give it another try. "ROAR" Harry growled and the vault swung open.

Harry's eyes gained a look of complete admiration and amazement. He stepped in the vault with Merlin and the lion. Before Harry stood the most brilliant statue he had ever seen.

It was made of pure gold and was of a man who was wearing armor and a cape who had the same exact features as Harry. He was a replica of Harry, and the title on the statue read 'Godric Gryffindor'.

For the second time that day, Harry promptly fainted.

* * *

**OMG! Cliffhanger :D !! Is Harry a reincarnation of Gordric, or is he just an ancestor! And what about the other vaults! I didn't want this chapter to be so serious, so I added the bit about Merlin pulling faces. Please Review! And remember, no flames - they don't help! (wink)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! T I'm making sure to make this story as original as is possible while still making it a HP story, LOL. If you think it looks like something you've seen before, just you wait! It'll be very different in the end :) Now, on with the story!**

Harry woke up because Merlin was laughing very loudly. He looked around, not able to remember why he was lying on the ground, then spotted the golden statue of what looked like himself.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened, and his eyes became wide. "Oh my god!" he yelled, startling Merlin, who was talking to a portrait, "I'm gold!"

At Merlin's confused look, he elaborated. "I'm the statue! It's me! I'm it!"

"Oh!" Merlin cried, "I see what you mean. Yes, that's Gordic Gryffindor, and you're his descendant. You look very similar, don't you?"

Harry hurriedly nodded his head, staring at the statue in fascination.

"Why does Gordic Gryffindor look like me?" Harry asked, very confused.

Merlin gave him a blank look, repeating "You're his descendant. You're related to him."

Harry shook his head in irritation, asking "No, I understand that. Merlin, you're daft!" Then, realizing that he was, in fact, talking to the real Merlin, he blushed brightly. Merlin, for his part, simply smiled indulgently, making Harry scowl. That was the same smile that Dumbledore always gave him when he'd talk to Harry as if he were a child.

"What I meant," Harry hurriedly explained, "was that Gordic Gryffindor shouldn't look like he's only 15!"

Merlin, for some reason, didn't appear to have heard Harry. "Now, Harry," he said, "go over to that wall of weapons. When you walk past them, you'll feel a call. Take the weapons that call to you, and bring them back here."

Harry, irritated at being ignored, mumbled something under his breath, which Merlin overheard, for he snapped "I heard that!"

Chastised, Harry ducked his head and walked over to the wall. He saw many fancy weapons, such as swords, spears, bows, maces and staffs. Getting excited, he began walking along the flashy weapons to find the ones for him. Disappointment began to well in him, as he was nearing the end of the weapons, and none of them had called to him.

Finally, he got to the end, without any weapon calling him, and burst into tears. Potpecker looked away in sympathy, knowing exactly what it felt like to not have the necessary equipment. Merlin drew Harry into a ghostly embrace, patting the young lad on the head and trying to comfort him.

Frustrated, with tears running down his face, Harry tore out of Merlin's grasp. "No!" he shouted angrily, "I won't accept this!"

Merline, looking heartbroken, tried to tell Harry that it was okay, but before he could open his mouth, Harry had spread his arms, and was yelling "MY WEAPON! COME TO ME!"

Merlin was about to tell Harry that he should let it go, but he was surprised when all the weapons on the walls flew together and crashed into each other in the air. Then, there was a wave of love and warmth, and all the weapons melted together. Merlin, shocked, watched as they turned into a large ball of metal that was shaped like a heart that was really hot. With a crash, the big metal heart fell to the ground and cracked open.

Inside the shell of the metal heart was the most beautiful sword in the history of the world. It was silver, with lots of diamonds and rubies and emeralds on it, and it had a black handle made of obsidian, and it had a really long blade that was silver and black with streaks of gold in it. Next to it was an equally beautiful scabbard.

Harry picked up the sword carefully, and held it with a look of awe on his face. Looking at the walls, he was surprised to see that all the weapons were back on the walls! He looked at Merlin with awe, only to see Merlin look back at him in surprise.

"I think, Harry," Merlin said with a smile, "that we can expect great things from you!" He said it nicely enough, but Harry still frowned a little. It reminded him of Ollivander talking about Voldemort.

"I'll never be evil, Merlin!" Harry said earnestly, and smiled when Merlin used his ghostly hand to ruffle his hair with love and warmth.

They left the vault a few minutes later, and then went to the Hufflepuff Vault, then to Ravenclaw's, and finally to Slytherin's. From Hufflepuff's vault, they took a lot of potions that were on the walls. These potions would make him very healthy, and there were potions that would help him get cured, no matter what had happened to him. There were potions that regrew organs, even brains! Harry thought he could try and feed that last potion to Neville's mum and dad, it might help them. Then again, it might just leave them exactly the way they were. He took it with him anyways. The best thing he found was a set of three potions. One gave him amazing occlumency shields, the other gave him amazing legilimency abilities. The last one gave him the ability to be a full Metamorphmagus!

In Ravenclaw's vault, he found hundreds and hundreds of thousands of books. He took all of them with him, shrinking them and putting them inside a miniature library that he found in the vault. He also found a spell written on the wall that he could cast on a book, and all the information from it would go into his mind! In a corner of the vault, he found a big box full of Phoenix eggs, and he thought it would be very nice to have his own Phoenix, maybe even many of them!

Merlin, however, had a different idea. "Harry!" he exclaimed, grinning widely, "Do you know what you've found?!"

Without waiting for Harry to say anything, he barged forward, picking up a few of them. "Oh, lovely!" he exclaimed, "These will make the most delightful omelets!"

Harry stared at Merlin in horror. "Omelets?!" he sputtered, snatching the eggs back from Merlin's ghost and shielding them from him, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

Merlin seemed a little put off. "If those eggs were meant to hatch, they would have!" he argued, "Phoenix eggs hatch as soon as they're laid if they're meant to hatch!"

Seeing that Harry was going to argue, Merlin told Harry to cast Ravenclaw's spell on a book about Phoenixes. Harry, giving Merlin the benefit of doubt, agreed, and after using a summoning charm to find a book about Phoenixes, he cast the spell on it.

"Cornucopia Knowledgio Vitae Recipio!" he shouted, aiming the staff at the book. Suddenly, he realized that he knew everything about Phoenixes! Then, to his sadness, he found that Merlin was correct about the eggs. But, he realized, feeling more cheerful, that the book said that Phoenix egg omelets were really tasty! Feeling a lot happier, he shrunk the box of eggs and put it in his pocket, intending on making himself a big omelet later on.

The last vault that they went to was Slytherin's. This time, there was a snake outside it.

The Snake said "Who are you? How dare you approach this vault?!"

"I AM HARRY JAMES RAVENCLAW BLACK MERLIN GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF JAMES POTTER!" Harry shouted, waving Merlin's staff around.

The snake sneered at him, then grinned widely. "To get into this vault, you have to act like the great snake, the Basilisk!" it exclaimed, and a small hole emerged on the ground.

Harry was confused for a second, but then realized quickly what had to be done. He handed the staff back to Merlin, then dived into the small hole. Like a snake, he wiggled his way through the hole and into the vault, and subtly, he entered!

Looking around, he was sad, because there was nothing in the vault at all except lots and lots of money. He didn't need more money! He was already the richest wizard to ever live, and he knew that no one would ever be as rich as him again. He wished there was a book on how to use parseltongue magic, but there wasn't anything like that. He burst into tears, and Merlin had to comfort him again. It had been a very long day for Harry, and he was very sad because of his friends and because of Dumbledore being so mean to him. Merlin understood, and was nice to him, so Harry liked Merlin.

Eventually they came back to the lobby of Gringotts, and walked out of the door after getting a special credit card and a million pounds in cash and a million galleons in a lightweight pouch. On the way out, Potpecker was telling him about some of the tellers.

"There's Bogeynose, he's always picking his huge nose. That one is Grapplehook, he's a bit… slow, if you catch my drift. That's Turdburglar, Riptip, Liplock, Steve – he's from the States, and that one on the end is Pimpleburst."

Harry laughed at the names on the inside, but had to keep a straight face on the outside. It wasn't that hard, because he'd spent most of the day crying. Eventually, Merlin and Harry left, and walked out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I tried to make it a little longer this time, and it was really hard, but I think it came out well! So please review, after taking so much effort for writing this, it would be lovely to read all your reviews! Even if you didn't like it, you can tell me... I just hope you won't be mean about it! Flames don't help anyone, and they don't make you feel any better after you write one, so please don't flame me! Hope you all have a great day, I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't sleep so I'm posting the next chapter! I really hope you all enjoy it!**  
**The pairing will be Harry/Fleur, but would you like to see a)Ginny b)Rosemerta c) Tonks d) Daphne or e)Bellatrix also as a minor pairing with Harry? **

* * *

Harry stopped crying when he realized where Merlin was taking him.

"Merlin, I said I would not be a dark wizard! I will not go down Knockturn Alley!" Harry screamed.

Merlin smiled once more. "Harry, there is no such thing as dark and light magic. The modern ministry led by Dumbledore as the Supreme Mugwump says these things, but it is not true. The Killing Curse can be used to kill a wounded person painlessly, and is it not possible to kill someone by using Wingardium Leviosa, a light spell, and then making them fall off a cliff?"

Harry scowled, but agreed that Merlin was right, and that Dumbledork had once again been manipulating the wizarding world. In silence, the two entered a rundown shack, deep in the heart of Knockturn Alley.

"What do you want?" A mean looking old man snarled at Harry. Harry remembered that nobody else could see Merlin, and he was happy when Merlin told him what this store was used for.

Putting on his best Malfoy impression, Harry sneered. "Do not snarl at me. I have come for the finest staff you are capable of making." The old man grumbled, but nodded, leading Harry into a back room.

The man hesitated, and Harry put ten galleons on the table. The old man picked them up and put them in a pouch, before mumbling.

"You will need to pick a wood for your staff, hold our your hand and let your magic make its choice." Harry obeyed, raising his hand to a wall lined with blocks of wood. Immediate, three blocks came rushing forward, and Harry did not miss the look of surprise in the old man's eyes.

"Three woods…most unusual…but not impossible. Now you must choose your magical cores. This time, he brought a box filled with ingredients in front of Harry. Again Harry raised his arm, no longer surprised when six jars suddenly floated out. The old man, however, was shocked.

"I have never made a staff with six cores before! Remarkable. Yes yes…Blood from a Vampire's siring. Grounded unicorn hoof. The tears of a phoenix. The petrified song from a Siren. A dragon's breath – a very interesting mix. And this…" The man's face peeled in disgust for a moment. "Dementor semen….well it will be a very unusual staff."

(A/N: Please don't get mad. My roommate is SUCH A PERV and she said I had to add the last one, lol)

Harry smirked, smug in his choices. The old man looked at him with a face filled with awe. Finally, you must choose your magical gem to focus the magic." This time, Harry only picked one, and he was disappointed. The shop keeper however, fainted for a moment before getting back up.

"Impossible, I have had that stone forever! It was a gift from an old friend, Nicholos Flemel. Lad, your magical focus is a shard of the Philosopher's stone!"

Harry gulped but said nothing, and handing over twenty more galleons, he left the story twenty minutes later with his new staff, filled with an immense pride.

Confident now, Harry next went to a pet shop next door to Burgin and Burke's. Inside, he bought a shadow wolf cub, a hellfire kitten, and a grey owl to keep Hedwig company. As he was preparing to leave with his new purchases, he heard a whisper.

_Pleasssse, ssssomeone help me._ Harry turned around, and there was nobody around. Then he heard it again. _Ssssomeone, pleassse._ Harry then realized it came from a snake in the corner._ Hello ssssnake._ Harry hissed. _Are you masssster?_ The snake asked. Thinking quickly, Harry responded, _Yesssss._

The snake, as much as snakes can, nodded. _I am a halfbreed Bassssilisssk. I am to young to kill with my glare, and it will take many years for me to grow. Take me with you, and I will be your loyal ssssservant._

Harry responded, _I do not ssseek a sssservant. But I will be your friend._ The halfbreed basilisk nodded, and Harry bought him for three galleons, secretly smirking when the shopkeeper told him that he was buying a regular garden snake.

Harry then went to a number of other stores. He bought contact lenses (but he kept his glasses as well, to trick his enemies). He then went to several bookstores, buying books on everything from Battle magic, Shadow magic, Necromancy, and Transfiguration. He even found an old text on how to become an animagus, which the storekeeper did not want to sell at first, but then Harry paid an additional fifty galleons, and both of them were happy.

At the end of the trip, Harry and a still invisible Merlin went into Burgin and Burke's. Harry suppressed a shiver, remembering memories of his prior experience here. The shop was dark and dank, a ratty looking man was behind the counter.

"I need a magic trunk!" Harry bellowed, this time imitating Snape's scowl. "It must be immune to all forms of trickery." The man – Burke, did not respond, and Harry realized that Burke thought he might be an auror in disguise. Snarling, he shouted "Phobia Magnus", hitting Burke in the stomach with the curse, and the man let out a deathly scream as he became trapped in a nightmare. It was not unforgivable, but it clearly was not the spell of one of Dumble's "light" wizards.

When the spell was released, Burke whimpered. "I have just the thing for you. Come" The two went through a hidden trap door, and in the room was nothing but cobwebs and dirt. Harry sneered, a cross between Snape and Malfoy's father, he thought to himself. Seeing it, Burke stuttered "I-in the the the…the c-c-corner. It does not look like much, but it is magically enhanced to hold a full library, a study, a potions lab and a living space. Once you seal it with you blood, none other may open it. I swear on my magic I do not lie."

Even with the oath, Harry used his new Legilimancy powers to determine that Burke was in fact telling the truth. With a sneer, he handed over two hundred galleons, taking his new trunk with him.

When they got out of the Alley, Harry let out a sigh of relief. Even if there was no dark magic, he still found the place to be full of bad people.

Suddenly, remembering all the bad wizards made Harry think of Sirius, and he fought back a sob. He was ready to finish grieving. With a smile, he turned back to Merlin, who had been busy getting Harry some new robes. "Merlin" Harry asked, "How would you like an ice cream from Fortesque's. My treat." Merlin smiled. "That, young Lord Harry of the Founders, is a wonderful idea."

* * *

**Weeeeeeeee another Chapter done! I love writing this story, I can't believe I only JUST started writing! Hope you enjoy, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait guys!! I hope you haven't been waiting too long but here's the newest chappie!! Enjoy :)

Chapter 7

Harry finished his two ice creams (because Merlin wasn't REALLY there to eat it, but enjoyed it all the same) and walked back through Diagon alley, looking back and forth to make sure no one he knew recognized him

Harry finished his two ice creams (because Merlin wasn't REALLY there to eat it, but enjoyed it all the same) and walked back through Diagon alley, looking back and forth to make sure no one he knew recognized him. He knew that if he was seen that Dumbles and his gang would make him go back to the Dursleys, but Harry refused to do that and so he had to make sure that he wasn't seen.

As he was looking around, Merlin whispered in his ear, "Harry, I know of some really strong concealment and disguise spells. When we get to Potter Mansion, I'll help you break through Dumbledore's spells, and then you'll finally be back home."

Harry smiled, he really was looking forward to seeing the home of his ancestors and learning about his family. He already knew of all the founders he was related to, but there were almost sure to be other past great family members in the Potter line. Who knows, there may even be portraits!

Harry walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, and did his best to be unnoticed as he snuck over to the fireplace. Making sure that he had his trunk shrunk inside of his pocket, Harry asked Merlin in his head, "Where's Potter Mansion, Merlin?"

Merlin answered, "Potter Mansion is at 17 Silverswallow Lane, in Manchester."

Harry nodded and, throwing the floo powder from the mantel into the fire, stepped in and said, "17 Silverswallow Lane!"

Harry spun around and around inside the floo network, keeping his elbows tucked in and holding his breath to avoid inhaling any soot. Finally, after what seemed like ages inside the fireplace, he was thrown out of a fireplace onto a rug. Immediately, alarms started blaring, and a half dozen tiny little voices screeched, "Intruders! There is intruders in the most noblest house of Potter!"

Harry looked up, and saw a bunch of hosue elfs, all dressed in little butler and maid uniforms, all staring at him with either anger or confusion. Their faces all immediately perked up, and one screeched, "Master Potter is returned to us, he is! Master Harry!" and suddenly, Harry was underneath a pile of house elves all weeping for joy at the return of their master.

Merlin simply chuckled in Harry's head, and Harry blushed in embarrassment at having the little creatures swarming him. After a few minutes, all the elves reluctantly stepped back, and he was able to look around at the entrance hall to his home. It was build in a Victorian style, with delicate fixtures all around the walls and a high ceiling that had a beautiful chandelier hanging and illuminating the hallway. Harry grinned in amazement at everything, and began walking down the hall. A door on his right opened, and Harry looked in to see a dining hall, and realizing that he was once again famished, stepped inside.

One of the butler-elves stepped forward and spoke in a squeaky voice, "I is Mickel, Master Harry! I is the head house elf here in Potter Mansion! If you is needing anything, please, sir, just say Mickel's name and I is popping to do anything you want, sir!"

Harry nodded, and asked for all the house elves to give them their names. All eight of them suddenly teared up and wailed happily at having their Master treat them like he cared, but Harry did care, and he insisted that they all introduce themselves. Mickel pointed out each one, "There be Sandy, Master, and Jeminy, and Sinnonuh, and those two is Annaba and Tinniny, they is twins, Master, and Gretchy and Spooty, and Proominy is the head of the kitchen, Master Harry!"

Harry was getting tired of all the Masters, so he said, "You're all going to be my friends and friends don't call each other master! So, now I want you all to call me Harry!" All the house elves cried out in amazement, and all thanked him profusely. Harry had to sniff back tears of his own as he thought of how lucky he was, and he felt Merlin ruffling his hair and say, "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

Harry sat down at the table, and insisted that the elves all join him. After a little hesitation, they all took seats and Harry took his staff and waved it and the table was suddenly filled with food. Harry grinned at the looks of astonishment on the faces of the elves, and he told them, "Dig in!" and sat back to enjoy lunch with his new friends.

HOORAY! I'm finished! This one was a little hard to get out but now it's done and I'm proud to give it all to you!

I hope you guys give me lots of reviews! Again, NO FLAMES! :P


	8. Chapter 8

Silence could be heard from everybody in the room

Silence could be heard from everybody in the room. Nobody was talking, they were all waiting on the ancient headmaster, Dumbledore to begin the meeting.

They were the Order of the Phoenix and they were gathered around the kitchen table in the house known as Grimmauld Place. Silence was still being heard by all members since nobody, not even Dumbledore had stood up.

It was moments later that he stood up, a twinkle in his eye and his voice booming with command " As you all have heard, Harry has gone missing despite my drastic measure to ensure his safety – " The headmaster halted as a hand shot up into the air, he rolled his eyes but directed the attention to the person who had raised their hand.

"Severus must I tell you yet again, that you do not need to raise your hand to speak, this is a group of educated adults" the headmaster said through the hands he had brought to his face.

Snape sneered at everyone but the headmaster and stood up to bring his point to attention "Why do we even bother with this little brat? Its obvious this is a stunt to draw even more attention to himself. Just like his fath-"

"Severus that will be enough –"

"But headmaster – "

"Severus – "

"HEADMASTER!"

"SEVERUS I SAID ENOUGH, SIT DOWN." Dumbledore boomed through the group of Order members sitting around.

Snape immediately took his seat but continued to sneer at everyone even as he inched further into the chair and his back arched yet even farther.

"As I was saying, it seems Mr. Potter has escaped, my, I mean our watch, it should be our immediate goal to find him, so anyone with new information please stand and feel free to share. No, not you Severus, you've said enough, we'll be talking when we get back to the school. "Dumbledore said as he shot a glare at the still sneering and scowling Snape.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as one of the new members stood to attention, one who wasn't part of the 'old-guard', as the old members were called. Kingsley stood up with his towering 6'4 figure and bald head gleaming. "Headmaster, there have been reports of him in Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley"

Dumbledore raised another eyebrow at the mention of Knockturn Alley. "Do you have anymore information about what he might have been possible doing there?" he asked remaining seated.

Kingsley nodded and spoke again "Yes Dumbledore, it seems he was spotted with a snake around his neck and talking to someone who wasn't there." As he finished he returned to his seat.

Yet another young member with spiky bubblegum pink hair stood up. "Did you ever think for a moment headmater, that Harry didn't want to be found?" Tonks shot at the headmaster.

"What would you know slag, you've not had to deal with the hotheaded boy in class" Snape sneered as he stood up.

"Oh I doubt that you greasy git, but I have seen the miserable look he has when he looks out of his window." Tonks shot back, her hair changing to a violent red.

"Don't you have toys to be playing with – "

"Don't you have some undies to not wash? – "

"Severus, Nymphadora, stop this immeditately – "

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA"

"But headmaster she started it"

"ENOUGH, both of you" the headmaster boomed through the room.

"Our main goal is to first locate Potter, I want you all to check his bank account at Gringotts, any possible places he might like to go, and anywhere he's ever been. Then once you find him I want you to bring him back here and owl me. For now I will go check everything I can at the ministry." Dumbledore said as he was standing to leave.

Before he had known it, him and the rest of the order were quickly taken from the building except for Tonks. They had ended up in front of _where_ it had been but they could no longer see it. Everyone was dumb founded, even Dumbledore.

Harry was sitting at Potter Manor eating when a letter popped up in front of him. He opened it and read with a tear and a smile a letter from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you handling pup? If you've gotten this letter along with my other one it means that, yes I am actually gone. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't be there for you. Theres so much I want to tell you, so much I want you to know but chances are that you'll find out all you need as time progresses. _

_This letter's main purpose is to inform you of your new status. As you probably know you're head of the house of Black. Along with the fancy title comes a few surprises you might like. The first of which is that you now have control over who can enter Grimmauld Place, anyone who wishes to harm the head of the Black family will immediately be banished from the house, so the house itself is pretty safe. The second is that you can now control who may enter the family and leave and all Blacks must answer to you, which doesn't include those gone rogue. So basically you've got control over Nymphadora, haha can't hit me now. Right probably not the best time to make jokes. Anyways, pup I want you to know I love you and will always be by your side, even if you can't see me. Take care Harry, and stay strong, you're a remarkable wizard._

_Love,_

_Sirius Black_

As he finished reading more tears had started to form in his eyes, and once again Harry was over taken by powerful emotions.

**A/N Well that was fun! Please make sure to review! I've gotten some...harsh words lately that aren't very nice, so I hope this chapter comes off much better! Also, I have had people accuse me of writing parody about clichés. That could be further from the truth! I know I use SOME clichés but that really can't be helped, because sometimes the cliché is the plot device you need . Finally, I have taken a lot of classes in human psychology and I assure you that Harry's up down emotions are perfectly normal, and if you don't want Harry to show emotions, that's not my fault! Anyway, review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 9! I know some of you were complaining about Harry crying, but now he won't anymore, because he's finally learning that he can win! And very soon, he'll have something to really fight for ;) Wink, wink! Well, on with the story, and thanks for reviewing!**

--

After the dinner, Harry made a vow. He realized that everything in his life that had gone wrong could be placed squarely on Dumbledork's shoulders, and he would not cry anymore. He would show everyone, he could be Harry Potter! Thinking such thoughts, Harry explored more of the house, Merline following behind quietly.

Finally on the sixth floor, they came to the master bedroom. It was large, with big windows to let in lots of sun. There was an enormous washing room attached to it, filled with a gold plated bath with crimson colored walls. The knobs were lion paws, and the faucet itself flowed out of a giant Lion head. Not for the first time, Harry wondered of the connection between Gryffindor and Potter, and vowed to look at one of his many new books when he had more time.

Another wonderful find was a massive closet filled with clothes, all that seemed to be his size. Merlin explained that the closet was enchanted to always have clothes for the wearer, but could not produce clothes that had special charms, like the dress and battle robes merlin had purchased for him. Inside the closet were more clothes than Harry had ever seen in his life!

"Wow", Harry smirked. "There are enough socks here that even Dobby woudl get tired!"

Harry sifted through the clothes, blue jeans, khaki pants, and even a muggle suit. There was a bright blue silk shirt that Harry liked, and a green one that matched his eyes. As he was staying inside for the day, he decided to change into a regular T-shirt, one that had printed across the front **"Destiny's Child"** He smiled - he knew it was named for a band made up of squibs, but it seemed very appropriate, especially given the new changes he had found within himself.

Deciding to put on one of his nice shirts over it anyway, a dark red that seemed to make his eyes even greener in contrast, Harry prepared to leave his new room with a new confidence. However, suddenly there was a flash of light, and a doorway appeared out of nowhere, in the corner of the room.

Harry jumped, and Merlin laughed. "It is alright Harry. Many old family homes have rooms that only open to the master of the house." Gulping, Harry pushed forward, eager to see what lay behind.

He gasped. The new room was massive, and seemed to be a training room of some sort. There were dummies that Harry remembered Tonks telling him were used for auror training, as well as a full set of muggle weights and exercise machines.

All this passed by without Harry noticing, for it was the two portraits in the corner that got his attention.

"Mom...Dad?"

Harry ran forward, amazed at the sudden find, and the anger he felt towards Dumbledore for hiding this from him raged to new levels. It was only his mother's voice that prevented his accidental magic from blowing up the entire manor, even with the protective wards.

"Harry, my baby boy...I've waited so long to see you again." the portrait of Lily smiled, her red hair gleaming even though it was a paining.

"Haha, it's good to see you son." The portrait that looked like Harry but was really James said as well.

The newly united trio had a long conversation, while Harry explained everything that had happened over the last 15 years. Harry stayed strong and did not cry - he had spent all his tears he would shed and it was time to move forward - but Lily could not help but weep at the horrible things that had been inflicted on her son, and how they had been wrong to doubt Sirius. Harry was further angered when it turned out that Dumbledork had tampered with their will, and that he should have been adopted by either the Longbottom's or the Bones'. However, all that was in the past, and it was time to move forward.

After the emotional reunion (which was half telling his story and half comforting his mom's portrait) Merlin said, "Now Harry, it is time to begin our traiing."

Harry smiled coldly, thinking of the training that would help put him out of reach from "The Order of the Chicken Nugget." However, he was soon dissappointed when Merlin had him using the free weights and other exercise equipment.

When Harry complained, Merline laughed. "Harry, so many purebloods are out of shape and lazy. If you can overpower them through physical means, the battle may be one without ever having to pick up a wand." Harry nodded, realizing the words as wisdom, and went back to running and lifting weights. At first he was tired, but then with a smirk, he set himself a goal. By the time he went after the Order and Voldemort, not only would he be a masterful dueler, but he would be able to benchpress Hagrid!

Sweating profusely, Harry took deep breaths. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I have heard you can produce a coroporal patronus" Merlin said. "I think I shall have to see it to believe it!"

Harry's eyes widened. "You know so much, and you didn't know that I did that!?"

Merlin shuddered, "I heard rumors, but Albus has done much to limit what people can see that goes on the grounds of Hogwarts. I have not been able to look into that school ever since he became headmaster!" Merlin roared, obviously angry.

Attempting to sooth his new mentory, Harry bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Nothing happened, and Harry was surprised. He had picked a happy memory, when he had boarded the hogwarts express for the first time. He tried again, this time with the memory of playing quidditch. Again, nothing happened.

"I don't understand." Harry frowned. Then he realized something. Every memory he was using in some way involved Hermione or Ron, and he was no longer happy thinking about them. Suddenly, he thought of Sirius, and the happy times they had had. With a smile, he once more roared, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and this time, a great silver stag erupted from his wand, and Harry was pleased to see the level of shock on Merlin's face.

"I wonder..." Merlin murmured. "Yes, I really do...but of course, the boy is far too young, even with his talent..." "Harry", he said, now adressing Harry again, "I wonder if you might...there is an old and powerful version of this spell that has been lost to times immortal. It comes from the combining of memories, and it is very hard to do. I myself am the last recorded wizard to accomplish it, and even then - it was only once. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum Amori Maxima. Please, my boy, do try it."

Harry closed his eyes, focusing once more on his godfather, To the memory he added his rescue by Merlin, and seeing his parents portrait. He kept all memories of Ron and Hermione away, focusing on his meeting of Tonks, of teaching the DA, and of meeting Hagrid. At the last moment, without thinking, his mind slipped to Fleur, and the kiss she had given him when he had saved her sister.

At this moment, suddenly Harry's heart filled with warmth, and his entire body tingled. Without even thinking, he Bellowed so loud that the previous yells were like whispers, "EXPECTO PATRONUM AMORI MAXIMA!"

Harry opened his eyes, and was so shocked, he jumped back in surprise. Next to his silver stag now stood a giant gold lion, the details so fine that he could make out individual hairs out of the mane.

As he stood there in shock for several more minutes, he was finally broken from his reverie by a loud laugh from the portraits behind.

"That's my boy!"

--  
**  
****A/N: Hey guys, well, that's the end of chapter 9! I hope you liked it, it took me a while to write, because I was a little unsure about what I should write next. But I figured it out, so I hope you like it! Thanks so much for all your reviews (you guys who're nice, you know who you are!), it means so much to me to see people enjoying the story! Please leave me another review, I'd love to hear what you've got to say about this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed in the mansion, and Harry had been training with Merlin excessively

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, guys! I'm loving this story so much, I've never written a story before, and here I am writing a chapter twice every day! I'm having so much fun :D Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, I'm so pleased! You guys are the best! mwah!**

**--**

A week had passed in the mansion, and Harry had been training with Merlin excessively. Merlin had cast a time spell on the whole mansion, so for every hour that passed outside it, only one minute had passed inside it. So basically, the last week was like a month for Harry, so he was able to learn a lot.

He finally got the hang of using his staff, because he had gotten used to Merlin's staff so quickly, and it took him time to get used to his staff once he started using it, but now he was used to it, and it fit his magic so well that when he cast any magic at all, it would amplify it and not take so much from him, so he could cast for hours without feeling tired and without becoming magically exhausted from using too much magic, which used to happen to him before, like after he confronted the Dementors in his third year and used a super Patronus to drive them all away from Hogwarts and away from his Godfather. But now, thinking about his Godfather, he didn't cry anymore, he just sneered, because he felt so much anger for Dumbledore. He would pay!

In the last week-that-was-actually-a-month, Merlin had first taught how to use his new staff. After that, Merline had pretty much told Harry that only weak Wizards had to use wands or staffs. He said that in his day, wizards were just beginning to use wands and staffs, because they were easier to point over long distances. Basically, all the wizards then used to work for Muggle Kings, and would be on the battlefield and would throw spells at the other armies, so they needed to be able to aim well. But Harry would not be fighting against armies, for the most part, so he could use pure wandless magic in duels.

Harry's workouts had worked really well. Before, Harry was only 5 feet and 7 inches tall, weighing about 130 pounds, but now, after a month of eating right, taking the rejuvenation potion that Merlin knew about, and working out for 20 minutes every day just like his exercise program told him to, he was a changed man. He had hit his growth spurt, and was now 6 feet and 7 inches tall! He had also put on a lot of weight, and was now 220 pounds! His muscles were bulging whenever he moved, and his mom had told him that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, which made his dad pout and made Harry blush brightly. From talking to Merlin so much, Harry was also a lot more mature now. He no longer cried, he was internally very strong, and was very mature. He had also embraced his Slytherin side, after realizing that the hat was right, he would have done well as a Slytherin. He had also taken on a lot of the Slytherin mannerisms that he had seen at school, like always being calm (except Malfoy, who was the worst Slytherin ever!), sneering and smirking instead of scowling and grinning, and raising his eyebrow a lot.

In the beginning, he had felt stupid doing it, but his mom had persuaded him that it was actually quite useful to never let your emotions get away from you, and that it would help him to look more professional and powerful when he went to the Wizengamot.

Speaking of the Wizengamot, Harry was supposed to go to Gringotts today. There were some files in the Potter and Black vaults that gave details on some of the more intricate proceedings in the Wizengamot, and had copies of the treaties that the families had signed. He had to go and examine those treaties, and decide whether he wanted to stay by them or dispose of them, and he was very sure that he would dispose of all the treaties that Sirius' family had signed. Sirius was an awesome guy, but his family _was_ quite dark, so it never hurt to check. Also, Harry remembered, he had forgotten to disown Voldemort from the Slytherin family when he had been at Gringotts the last time, so he was going to do that today, too. When he had said "It'll kill two birds with one stone," Merlin had been very surprised by how thoughtful that idiom was, and had expressed his sadness that the phrase had not existed in his day, back in Camelto, as it would have saved him a lot of trouble in getting down to business.

Harry was a little nervous, because this was the first time he was going out in public since he had started training. And this time, Merlin wasn't coming with him, because he was going to arrange an obstacle course training circuit for Harry to tackle when he came back, and he didn't want Harry to be able to see what it looked like before he attempted the course. So, Harry was going all alone, and he was nervous.

"Alright, Harry," Merlin said, patting him on the back, "off with you, now. I shall see you back here in an hour or so, correct?"

Harry, being brave, raised an eyebrow, saying "Yes, you shall… you have given me these instructions repeatedly, Merline, you need not repeat them again."

Merlin gave a hearty laugh. "That's my boy!" he cried.

Ten minutes later, Harry had walked out of the wards, and had apparated to the Leaky Caudron. Entering, he waved quickly at Tom the bartender, who was surprised by the powerful-looking, handsome, unknown man who waved at him.

Proceeding into Diagon Alley by tapping the right bricks with his finger, Harry smiled as he walked down the path to Gringotts. He was wearing a nice white robe with jeans underneath, and Doc Martin boots, and looked 'really cool' according to his mum. His hair was now down to his shoulders, and it tossed about with each step that he took, making him look very powerful and handsome.

It was a beautiful summer's day, not too hot, with a nice breeze that lifted his hair and made it flutter a little in the wind. As he passed Madam Malkin's shop, he bumped into someone. He expected to fall down, and braced himself, but was surprised to find that he hadn't even moved. Apparently, he had really become a lot bigger! Then, realizing that someone was on the ground, he quickly helped her up, apologizing profusely.

"Oh dear, I'm so very sorry," he enthused, "I simply wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

Finally having helped the person up, he froze. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had pale, flawless skin, and lovely blonde hair, with perfect, aristocratic facial features. Even from a few feet away, he could smell her lovely perfume, and it made him slightly lightheaded. She was utterly perfect, and in that very minute, Harry fell in love with her!

--

**A/N: Hey guys! It's a cliffhanger! Who is this woman?! It shouldn't be that hard to guess! I'm so excited about writing this chapter! I'm going to start the next one immediately! Please leave a review, I LOVE to hear what you guys think of the story! But remember, don't flame, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Hey! As I said last time, I kept writing, and I wrote this chapter! It wasn't really what I was planning, but I ended up writing this! I hope you like it, and thanks so much for all your reviews!**

**--**

The girl looked up at him, and immediately, was struck by how handsome he was. He was easily the handsomest man that she had ever seen! He had beautiful emerald green eyes that glowed and shimmered with happiness and power, and looking into them, she could see the love in his eyes as he stared at her, and she blushed deeply, making him take a sharp breath. Then, she saw the slight mark on his forehead, through his hair, and her eyes widened.

Seeing her eyes widen upon seeing his scar, Harry's spirits fell. She was just another fan girl, like that stupid Ginny. She just saw him as the Boy Who Lived, he bitterly thought. But then, she surprised him!

"'Arry?!" the woman asked him in a disbelieving tone, her eyes wide. Her hand came up to touch his cheek, and she breathed in deeply, then smiled widely. "'Arry!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly, "Eet ees _simplement fantastique_ to see you again, 'Arry! I meesed you so!"

Harry, surprised, smiled widely and melted into her arms, hugging her back tightly. "Fluer?" he asked carefully, and upon receiving her happy nod in return, he smiled widely, and hugged her again. "I didn't recognize you at all!" he said, "You look so much more beau—err, you look so different to when I last saw you!"

And it was true, she was taller, and had become even more beautiful than before!

She had noticed his little slip-up, and she smiled widely, making him blush as deeply as she had. "Come wiz me, 'Arry!" she declared taking his arm and leading him towards Flortescoo's Ice Cream parlor, "We shall 'ave to catch up, no? After all, eet 'as been so long seence we 'ave seen each ozzer!"

He smiled at her and allowed her to drag him over towards the shop. But while they were moving, he suddenly spotted a black cloak in the crowd, and then another, and then yet another! Panicking, he grabbed Fluer's elbow, bringing her close to him and wrapping her into another hug. She was surprised, and blushed, pressing her body against his in a way that made him moan and grin widely despite the situation! (A/N: Awww, isn't that cute? They're so cute together already! :D)

He knew he had very little time, so he whispered into her ear "Fluer, there are Death Eaters in the crowd!" Her eyes widened, and looking around, she also saw them. "We need to act quickly!" he said, and she nodded, very seriously.

Just then, someone suddenly shouted "CRUCIO!" and an old woman started screaming as a Death Eater tortured her!

Then, at the same time, all the other Death Eaters also began throwing spells! In the first five seconds, thirty people were screaming under the Curcio curse, and the Death Eaters were laughing. The crowd was shocked, and couldn't even do anything to help itself. The people who weren't hurt began panicking, and they ran left and right, creating a stampede that was sure to kill many people!

Harry, seeing a little girl in the path of all the people who were running, knew she was going to be injured. Summoning all his power, he summoned his staff and screamed "IMPEDIMENTA PETRIFICO TOTALUS MAXIMA!" and waved it, and around the girl, all the people stopped and froze.

At the same time, Fluer turned around, and cast a charm that turned a Death Eater's spine around, making his head roll back, so that he couldn't properly look forward. Then, while he was disabled, she stunned him. Harry was very impressed with her, and he shot her a smile. Together, the two of them jumped forward to help the other people who were being tortured by the Crucio curse.

Harry banged his staff on the ground and shouted something in an old, ancient language, then yelled "DIE!" Immediately, four of the Death Eaters were blasted off their feet by a big blast of power from him, and they few into a wall and broke their bones! The other Death Eaters were so surprised that they forgot to keep torturing their victims! Fluer took advantage of this and shouted "EXPLODERIA SUPREMO!"

A big boom happened between a few of the Death Eaters, tossing them off their feet and all over Diagon Alley! Wherever they landed, they were unconscious, and the people around them started hitting and kicking them, making Haryr and Fluer smile. Harry then used one of the spells that Merlin taught him.

He pointed his staff into the sky, and channeled all his powers, and made a huge storm appear! From the storm, big bolts of lightening came out of the sky and began hitting the Death Eaters, knocking them out! Soon, there were only 10 Death Eaters left.

Fluer cast the summoning spell on one of the Death Eaters, and he flew towards her. She ducked quickly, and he flew over her head and went straight through a wall, breaking his head open! It was Ollivander's wall, and Harry could see Ollivander casting spells on the Death Eater, grinning madly.

But suddenly, one of the Death Eaters surprised Fluer by grabbing her from behind and putting his wand to her throat. She looked terrified, and Harry got angry!

"Who are you?!" the Death Eater snarled, and all his friends came and made a circle around Harry, pointing their wands at him. He grew angrier and angrier. Letting his staff disappear, he made it seem like he was giving up the fight, so that they wouldn't hurt Fluer.

"Harry Potter," he replied, wanting them to let go of Fluer, and he showed them his scar.

But then, the Death Eater put his hand on Fluer's hip, and talked about how he was going to hurt her because she was with him, and Harry got even _more_ angry. Collecting his magic, he screamed in anger, and a huge wave of magic poured out of him.

Immediately, all ten of the Death Eaters were blasted off their feet, but Fluer was unharmed! The Death Eaters all flew into the air, and as they were flying away, Harry's anger made them explode! There was blood everywhere, and Harry suddenly felt sick. He fell on his knees, and he threw up everywhere.

--

**A/N: OMG! I really didn't want to write this, because its just so horrible to kill people! But I knew that in this story, Harry would have to do it at some time, so I might as well do it now, and my roommate and my friend think I did it really well! He did it for a good reason, too! Please leave your reviews, I love reading them! Thanks a lot for reading!**

**-Barbara xoxox :D**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh my God, guys, I've been writing non stop

**A/N: Oh my God, guys, I've been writing non stop! This is so much fun! After that last chapter, I was so happy to begin this chapter! Thanks for your reviews, I'm so happy that you guys like it! I hope you love this chapter, too!**

**--**

He was about to start crying, having realized that he had _killed _people that day, when Fluer came and sat beside him, and hugged him tightly.

She was crying, and she said "'Arry, you 'ave saved my life _et_ my virginity today! Eef eet wazzunt for you, I would 'ave been raped by… by… _ces idiotes!" _

Harry hugged her tightly, and said "I would never let that happen, Fluer! I—I love you, Fluer!" he cried, "I love you!" Immediately after saying this, he blushed brightly, and looked away. She was so beautiful and special, how could she ever love him?

So he was very surprised when she shouted "I love you too, 'Arry!" He turned to her, to see her smiling happily. Nervously, he smiled back, and then kissed her awkwardly, but when their lips touched, there was a spark of magic between them, and they boath moaned, and began kissing each other very passionately. Fleur was shocked, because his mouth still tasted so good, even though he had just thrown up, but she didn't realize that he had cast a wandless charm to clean his mouth right before he kissed her!

When they kissed each other, it was like they had known each other their whole lives, and they knew exactly what to do to make the other person moan in pleasure. Finally, they had to separate because they had to breathe, and the both blushed, looking at each other shyly.

"'Arry," Fluerr said softly, gaining his attention again, "I really do love you, 'Arry. I 'ave 'ad _l'amour_ for you since you saved _mon soeur_ from ze 'Ogwarts lake, 'Arry. Eet waz such a selfless theeng to do, eet made me realize zat you are ze most amazing man I 'ave evair 'ad ze _plaisir_ of meeting!" She said it very quickly, then blushed again, turning away shyly.

He smiled shyly, and put his finger under her chin to raise her head again to look at him. "Fluer," he said softly, "I love you. I don't really know what love is, because I have never had it before, but recently, I've begun to find out what it is. And I know that I love you, because when I look at you, I know I would do anything for you, and I would always want to be with you. I love you, Fluer, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

She blushed in a beautiful way, and he kissed her again, and she kissed him back. She licked his lip with her tongue, asking for entry, and he slowly opened his mouth as he kissed her. When their tongues touched, it was like an explosion of love, and they both moaned at the same time.

"Does—Does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend, Fleur? I know I'm just a little boy, but I really love you!" Harry asked, worried that his age would be a problem.

She looked horrified, and hugged him tightly. "Of course I wish to be your girlfriend, 'Arry!" she shouted, hugging him tighter and tighter, "You are not a leetle boy at all, and I was _tres stupide_ for evair calling you zis! You are an 'andsome man, 'Arry, et _je t'aime_ _beaucoup_! I weel always love you!" With that, she kissed him with all the love she could feel, and he kissed her back with so much passion that they both were glowing with magic, and the love magic was cleaning up Diagon Alley, repairing the buildings and healing people as the two of them simultaneously kissed, not knowing at all!

Pulling back, they smiled at each other widely, knowing that they had finally found the person who would complete them. At the same time, they looked at each other, and said "You complete me." Simultaneously, they both blushed, and made out again. (A/N: Awwwww! Isn't that cute? I LOVED Jerry Maguire, and I HAD to use that line in this story, that was the most romantic line EVER :D) Around them, people were clapping and smiling because the scene was so cute, and they had saved Diagon Alley from the Death Eaters, and were heroes!

After everyone had congratulated them on their new relationship, and everyone had thanked them for saving everybody, the two were finally left alone.

"'Arry!" Fluer cried, "What were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"I have to go to Gringotts, Fluer, will you come there with me?" Harry asked. He was not nervous anymore, because after the magic, he knew that he and Fleur were made just for each other, and there was no reason for him to be nervous or embarrassed. She loved him! He was very cheerful because of this.

Looking at her, he blushed, and she asked "Why are you blusheeng, 'Arry?"

"I was remembering what you were wearing during the Yule Ball, Fluer," he said, smiling at her, "you almost looked more beautiful then than you look now!"

A tear fell out of her eye and she kissed him again very passionately and moaned, then said "'Arry, you are so special! Every boy else would 'ave _pensé_ _de_ when I wore ze swimsuit for ze second task! But you are so special, you only zink of when I looked most like a woman!"

Harry blushed, and kissed her again. "You did look really beautiful in the swimsuit, too, Fluer," he said timidly, and was rewarded with another kiss from a delighted Fluer.

"_Viens!_" she said happily, "Come! Let us go to Greengotts! After zat, you and I can find a quiet place to talk!" From her sexy smile, he knew that she wanted more than just to talk, and he was very happy. Taking her hand in his, they started walking towards Gringotts.

--

**A/N: There it is! A nice romance scene! Hey, I've had a few people tell me that I've made some spelling mistakes and stuff, and I'm really sorry about that! I don't have Word, and that open office program doesn't work on my computer (its really old, lol), so I do all my work on Notepad. I try to read it over before I post it, but some mistakes get past me. But I'm pretty sure that its 99 error-free! Thanks for reading, guys, I really, really, really appreciate it, and please leave a review! **

**-Babs xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, omg I'm so embarassed!! I totally have been spelling "Fleur wrong all this time! I'm so sorry, you've all had to put up with that, I feel really bad. I hope you guys don't hold it against me!**

--

Harry and Fleur strolled into Gringotts, holding hands. Harry shared nods with the guards at the giant doors to the bank, and walked over to a teller who didnt seem to be doing any business, even though there were long lines at nearly a dozen other tellers inside the building. Harry walked up, smiling at an inquisitorial look from Fleur, and said to the goblin, "Hi I'd like to speak to the Head Goblin please," and then whispered so only the goblin teller could hear in gobbledegook, "Tell him Harry Potter wants to see him to discuss his accounts." The goblin looked startled, almost as much as Fleur, and jumped to the back through a large hallway.

Fleur asked, "Harry, were you speaking in Gobbledegook to that Goblin? Where did you learn to speak that?!" but Harry just smiled and winked. "I'll tell you later Fleur, after we've taken care of everything today."

The goblin rushed out, and spoke to Harry, "Mr. Potter the head Goblin will speak to you in the back in a moment, please sir, follow me." Harry nodded respectfully and took Fleur's hand again, and followed the goblin back behind the teller's counter. They walked through the doorway down a long hall with doors on all the sides, leading to different offices, until they came to the end of the hall where a door that said "Head Goblin Office" was. The goblin knocked, and a gruff voice told them to come in.

Harry stepped past the goblin to open the door, and brought Fleur in. The head goblin greeted him in gobbledegook, "May your fortune grow and prosper," which Harry responded with "May you find the fortune you seek." Fleur didn't know what Harry said but was nonetheless impressed by the respect that the goblin held for Harry. The head Goblin then said, "Harry, after reviewing your accounts personally over the last few years, it appears that the goblin managing it was being paid off by Dumbledore. He's been leeching money from your account—not much, considering your vast fortunes, but we've removed him."

Harry felt infuriated by that—Dumbledork, stealing from him after everything he put Harry through! Harry felt his magic lash out and shatter a vase that was in the corner, and fleur whispered in his ear, "Harry, calm down!" Harry had almost forgotten that he was there, and looked shamefaced at the vase. Fleur was looking at him with a sympathy in her eyes, and he smiled at her, and then waved his hand that wasn't holding hers at the vase, and said, "Reparo!" and the vase was fixed, good as new.

Ignoring the shocked look on her face, he looked back at the goblin, "Sorry about that, but I'm getting really tired of him always interfering with my life! Can we do anything to stop him in the future?" "Well, Harry, I'm afraid that what's done is done, but I can personally assure you that I'm putting my best team of goblin accountants on your case and they'll be made sure that there won't be any more of these types of mistakes in the future. I promise you that myself," The head goblin gave an evil looking grin, and harry inwardly shuddered at the pain it promised to anyone in Gringotts that crossed him.

Harry gave one of those grins back, and laughed in his head, "Those goblins, they're the most devious creatures I've ever seen!"

Harry and the Head Goblin talked over a bunch of reports, with Fleur giving some surprising insight, when they came across the information concerning the Slytherin inheritance and Harry had an idea. He brought it up, and everyone in the room started laughing hilariously. "Moldeshorts is going to be pretty upset," Harry thought to himself.

Voldemort paced back and forth in Riddle Mansion, his death eaters off on various missions for him. Just then, an owl swooped in, and delivered a letter to him with the Grigotts seal on it. It flew away before Voldemort thought to kill it and feed it to Nagini. He opened the letter, to see:

_Mr. Riddle,_

_Gringotts has been issued a formal declaration by the newly instated Lord Slytherin, that you are no longer to be considered of the Slytherin line. He has disowned you. If you wish to file a grievance, you may do so at your local Gringotts branch, or contact Lord Slytherin in person._

_Our deepest regards,_

_Gryngotts Bank_

Voldemort stared at the parchment with rage, "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!" He yelled, and Nagini cringed away from his enraged form. He paced back and forth before it occurred to him—the only one who could have done that, and disrupted his attack on Diagon Alley—HARRY POTTER!!

--

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to upload this chapter on yesterday… I was so sleepy, I just forgot to do it, lol! Well, here it is, I hope you guys really like it! Please leave a review! :D**

**-Babs xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok first off, I want to get a few things off my chest. I have taken a small break from writing, but have decided that I'm not going to allow a few bullies to get the better of me. I know that my story isn't the best, but it isn't half bad either! To those of you who flamed me...ESPECIALLY those of you who flamed me when reviewing a story that I have nothing to do with, GROW UP! It's not very funny and just makes you look sad.**

**To those who haven't engaged in such childish behavior, sorry for the delay :) I'll try to keep my pace up again, and thank you for sticking with me.**

**I was very tired when I wrote the last chapter, and did not write Fleur's accent. It's hard! But I'm working on it!**

* * *

When Harry and Fleur returned to Potter manor after Gringott's, they both fell down, laughing loudly.

"Ah, 'Arry... eet was zo veery cute! Ze gobleens look of suprise! 'Arry, you are truly _vous etes incroyable!_"

Harry smiled bashfully, before pulling Fleur into a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off in his head as he did so, and as they pulled apart, they both said "I love you".

Suddenly, Harry looked nervous. "Fleur, I really do love you...but are you sure you are not just using me to get over Bill?" Fleur looked shocked and her lip trembled as she almost cried. " 'Arry, off course pas! _Facture et moi... _eet 'as nozzing to do viss us, 'Arry, mon amour."

Harry felt really bad for questioning Fleur's love. "I'm so sorry Fleur. It's just...my whole life I have been manipulated by those that said they loved me. I'm sorry for thinking you might be the same. I'll never do that again." Without another word, Harry kissed Fleur once more, pouring his emotions and everything he felt into it. She melted in his embrace, and they both marveled at how well they seemed to fit against each other.

Sighing as they broke apart, Harry sat down at the table while Fleur went to make him a sandwich. He had lots of document to look over from Gringotts before he decided what he was going to do.

There were lots of interesting things in the folder the goblins had given him. Details of stocks – muggle and magical – that Harry owned, properties that belonged to the family. Even a copy of his parent's will. He was furious that once again, Dumbles had been manipulating him – he had been specifically been mentioned as being adopted by either the Bones', the Longbottom's or the Greengrass's had his parents not survived.

At the bottom of the stack, were a large group of marriage contract proposals, families eager to marry into the Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Black. How would the world react when the came to realize that he was in fact Head of the Ancient Council of Merlin, Head of the Most Venerable Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, in addition to being rightful Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, and Davis...speaking of which...

Harry smiled coldy, before calling out to Fleur. "My love, I have an errand I must run – I will be back soon enough." A muffled "Oui Oui" came from the room next door, and Harry's heart roared happily at the tinkling voice.

Harry apparated to the Davis Manor. It had been protected by the Fidelus Charm, but as the rightful Head, the wards would not be able to keep him out. The house was massive, though smaller than the Potter Manor. It has a great round turret on all the corners, but was only five stories tall.

As Harry approached, the gates opened for him, and he put on his best sneer. Image was everything, after all. Without knocking, he opened the door and shouted, "Daniel Davis! Emma Davis! Your Lord demands your presence."

A minute later, a very handsome man and a very beautiful lady appeared, obviously angry. "What is the meaning of this! Who dares enter our hou- POTTER! You silly fool! We shall turn you over to our Lord, and we shall be his favorites!"

Harry sneered. "I don't think you will", he said coldly. "I have just come back from Gringotts and have discovered that I am the true Lord of House Davis – you're great great grandfather gave the Title to the House of Potter in a secret duel. You are my vassal, Davis. I swear on my magic this is true."

As the glow went away the Davis' suddenly looked at Harry with great fear. "Of...of course my Lord...it was merely a joke, to celebrate the happy return of our Lord!"

Harry smiled coldly. "Do not take me as a fool, Davis. I can feel that you have betrayed me, I can sense your Dark Mark. Tell me why I should not disown you and your family into poverty, and not allow your ancestor's oath to drain you of your magic?"

The Davis's were now as pale as vampires. "My...my Lord, perhaps there is a way. I SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT MY ONLY CHILD, TRACY DAVIS, WILL FOREVER BE A SLAVE TO MY LORD, HARRY POTTER."

Harry was stunned. He only wanted to scare the Davis family before making a deal, not enslave their daughter! Harry's voice suddenly dropped below freezing.

"That is the most shameful think I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot. It cannot be undone, but you will swear to never betray me, and you will serve as my spy within Voldemort's ranks. I know this is dangerous, and I intended to offer you protection and get you out of the war. For what you have done, however, you shall spy."

Daniel nodded, shamed and guilty. Suddenly a soft whimper came from the corner, and Harry looked up to see his classmate, Tracey Davis. She had long straight black hair that went down to her waist in soft, wavy curls. Her eyes were a dark violet, and she had a gorgeous figure. Had Harry not been so in love with Fleur, he may have been smitten. As it was, he simply looked upon her in pity. (Awwww...I love it when guys are so in love with the girl they are with, they don't even look at other girls.)

"Tracey, I am sorry about what your father has done, I think it best you come back to Potter Manor with me." Tracey nodded, not looking at her parents, ashamed of what they had done. "Yes Master." Tracey whimpered.

Harry almost corrected her, but decided that until he knew if Tracey was also a Death Nibbler sympathizer, it would not be good to get too nice. Instead, he nodded, and the walked out the door. "I will talk to you later, Davis" he said over his shoulder, his voice cold once more.

"Fleur, I have some good news and bad news" Harry said as he opened the door...

**Ahh! Don't kill me! Another Cliff Hanger :D How is Fleur going to take this new development, and what is going to happen to Tracey! Find out soon!**

**So, it goes without saying! Please Review! Praise is nice! Constructive...CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is nice too! Some of you – and you know who you are – who just like to flame, please don't bother. I'm not going to get upset by it anymore, and it just makes you look immature!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry everyone for taking sooooooooooooo long to get back to this. Long story, but I'd almost forgotten about this entirely! Then, I was looking over my computer and I remembered I had written this, and then I remembered how much FUN it was! And then (lol) I remembered I was halfway through the next chapter, so I thought I'd go ahead and finish it and post! It's a good one!**

**AN: Just a little note in RL. My boyfriend and I broke up again over a disagreement over a very ugly word – POLITICS. (part of why I havent been online, I guess) and there's something that needs to be said and its important! GO VOTE! America is the best country in the world, and its because of ordinary people like ourselves! It doesnt matter who you vote for – McCain, Palin, Clinton or Obama (I think there is a fifth guy too... Bidle??) – just that you DO! Remember, there are countries out there where they are not allowed to vote and its your responsibility to keep the right our ancestors fought and died for. NOWHERE else in the world are people as free as Americans, and while hopefully one day that will change, we need to keep on fighting for our FREEDOM! God Bless America.**

**No more author notes I promise! On to the story!**

**Warning: Angst (not a lot though... but there has to be SOME conflict)**

* * *

Fleur came to the door when she heard Harry come in. "'Arry, what eez eet, monamour?" Suddenly she stopped, her cheeks turning red with a tinge of jealousy and her beautiful angelic face tarnished with confusion. "Fleur, I can explain everything..." Harry mumbled, clearly flustered by this turn of events.

It was at that moment that Tracey, unsure what to do but clearly intimidated by the woman in front of her, chose to speak. True, she herself was gorgeous, and many boys at Hogwarts had been flustered by her gorgeous physique and come hither eyes... until she had coldly shot them all down. But in front of her, Fluer appeared as a goddess. Venus herself perhaps – if Venus was French.

"Master, I am sorry for causing this inconvenience." Harry's eyes popped out his head when Tracey said this, and Tracey immediately regretted it when she saw the look of anger and outrage on Fleur's gorgeous face.

"Master! 'Arry...Je thought... oh cest 'orrible! 'at 'ave you done, ma cher!" Without looking back, Fleur retreated up the stairs, her look of anger vanishing the moment she turned away. She _would not cry. _Not in front of Harry and his... his... his tramp! Hurridly, she raced into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Harry sighed. Really, what had started off as a wonderful day was quickly unraveling. He turned around, ready to yell at Tracey for causing the misunderstanding. Just as he opened his mouth, he stopped.

_It's not her fault. She's an innocent in all this too. If anything I should be angry at her father for putting her in this position. _Harry thought to himself. _But... she's probably to blame to. I bet her true loyalty is to Voldemort as well. And she should have known better than to anger Fluer. _Meanwhile, Harry was gaping like a fish, and Tracey was both scared and confused. _But...that's not the point. She hasn't done anything, and I have to fix this. _Out loud, Harry grumbled, "Curse my Gryffindor nobility. How much easier it would be if I were Slytherin through and through."

For the first time, Tracey smirked. "Master, you would never have been put in Slytherin." Harry smirked coldly back. "Really Ms. Davis – I'll have you know that the hat begged to put me there." Tracey was stunned speechless.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry for this mess, but I need to talk to Fleur. Stay here and keep out of trouble. If you like you can watch the television." Tracey nodded, going into the guest living room and turning on the TV. (Yes, Tracey is a pureblood. But her father was a spy for Voldemort and had to learn how to spy in the muggle world. Thus, Tracey knows what a television is.) As Harry heard the opening credits to some american muggle program – Grey's Something or other – he went up the stairs to comfort Fleur.

"Fleur? My love, may I come in?" Harry asked at the door. A soft sniffle and sob was his only response. Fearing she would hex him when he opened the door, he was surprised to see her lying on the bed, looking terrified and unhappy."

"'Arry, what have I done to displeeez you so much? Zat you feeel compelt to, 'ow do you zay, get an eezcort woman and make l'amour to 'er in our own 'ouse. Do you not love me anymore?"

Slowly, Harry approached his distraught lady. "Fleur...no not at all. I love you – only you. The girl downstairs is Tracey Davis. Her father had betrayed me and in his fear, he swore his daughter to me as his slave. I had no say in the matter!"

Fleur gasped, shocked and also very angry at Mr. Davis. "I could not let her stay with a family like that, and so I brought her here. But Fleur, my sweet French flower, you are the only girl for me."

Fleur cried once more, but now the tears were filled with joy and guilt. "Oh, mon 'Arry. I am so sorry for doubting you! You muzt zeenk I am terr'ble!" She sniffled. "For zo long, men have only looked at me for my beauty. You... you are ze first to love me for me, 'Arry. Forgive me, but eet eez still very new to me."

Harry nodded, relieved the situation was under control. "You never have to doubt me Fleur. I love you now, and I will love you always. We are forever." Blushing furiously, Fleur nodded, golden strands of her beautiful hair framing her face. "I love you, 'Arry Potter." Then, slowly, the two kissed gently at first but later becoming deeper and more passionate.

Later, they broke apart. "Well love, now that that's settled" Harry said with a happy sigh. "Let's go see just what the bloody heck are we are going to do about our latest houseguest. Harry laughed. "First Merlin, and now Tracey. I bet we have the whole bloody weird Sisters band moving in next."

Fleur giggled, a sound that sounded like a choir of angels. "'Arry, language... do you kiss with that mouth?"

Harry gave her a rougish grin. "Only you, my sweet petal, only you."

* * *

**AN: Whew, talk about Drama! I have exams at the end of this week but maybe I'll manage to crank out another chapter! Remember to leave reviews. And if you flame, I don't care lalalalalalalala.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, I'm back again :D :D :D . Oh my god, this next chapter is too cute for words! I really really really hope you like it. Remember to leave reviews (the make my muse happy) but DO NOT FLAME. i am not going to respond to flamers anymore - it just empowers them.**

**Now that thats out the way (horray!) I want to give a very special shout out to a dear friend of mine. She doesn't want me to use her real name on the web, but we'll just call her *Sparkles* (giggle). Seriously, these last few months have been HECTIC, and I was THIS CLOSE to dropping out of med school entirely. Thankfully, she got me back on the right track, putting my faith back in myself and in someone a little higher up... and it's good to be back here, doing something I enjoy because the important things in life a sailing smooth once more.**

* * *

Now that everything was understood, Harry sent an elf to ask Tracey to come down stairs. The elf popped away, then reappeared a moment later too say Tracey was on the way. Harry smiled at the elf, giving it five galleons as a tip. The elf blushed heavily, but accepted the money, understanding the spirit of the payment.

"Hello Master... Mistress." Tracey said demurely, keeping her eyes downward, and still trembling slightly.

Harry frowned. "Call me Harry. And this is Fleur. I did not mean for you to become my servant, and we shall not treat you as one." Harry said in a regal tone.

Tracey looked up, smiling when she saw the genuine looks on Harry and Fleur's face. "Thank you. I promise that I will nonetheless show you the respect deserved of your position." Suddenly, she scowled. "In truth, I would have done so even had my father," she said the word hatefully, "not put me in this position. I unlike him, respect the old ways. He cares for nothing but money and power, even at the hands of a half blood."

It was now Harry who looked shocked. "You know his true Identity?"

"Of course" Tracey scoffed, her head now high as she chucked. "Tom Riddle, now Lord Voldemort, a petty, vindicative, evil man ashamed of his own lineage now taking it out against the world. It's no secret – all the purebloods know, but are too cowardly to claim so. They accept his lies, eager for a return of long gone power."

Harry was stunned. How lucky, to have such a smart brave girl on his side! Suddenly, he looked down. Such thoughts came very close to betraying Fleur, and he knew that she was just as smart and brave, if not more. He should not be thinking of other women.

_But it is not wrong to see the good in everyone. I must not forget that. _Shaking his head, he smiled. "You will do well with us Tracey, I promise."

"Oui, eet eez good to 'av you wif us, Madmoiselle Trayzee." Fleur said, holding out an elegant hand. "You will be to me, comme une seour." At that she turned back to Harry. "Speaking of mes sisters, 'Arry, I should like to write to my family. They will be great allies pour vous, and it would be nice to zee Gabrielle encore."

"Of course," Harry responded, almost losing himself once more in the depths of her eyes as her hand held his. "I too, would enjoy meeting your family." He blushed. "If it is not too soon, that is..."

Fleur let out her famous tinkling laugh, kissing Harry. "Mais of course not, mon amour. They weel be delighted, to meet zee famuz 'Arry Potter after all zis time."

The two shared another kiss, before they returned to business. "If I am to be the man I must be, it is time to forge alliances. I know of two who I feel I can trust. We will make a trip to Diagon Alley immediately." He paused, looking at Tracey. "I would like to make you my lieutenant, but I need to know what skills you have."

Tracey blushed prettily. "I am... unfortunately weak in overall magic. But I am gifted in a certain branch... but I will have to show you later. But I am also well versed in the arts of potions."

Harry nodded, his own skills in potions were better than average, despite the hinderance of a very nasty potions professor with a grudge, but it would be useful to have someone who was better than simply above average, with the sort of things he would need. "Very well, but for now," he grinned rougishly, winking at an invisible figure standing behind Tracey (and unseen to all but Harry, quite lecherously ogling Tracey's bum) "it's time for the Secret Order of the New Round Table to begin it's first diplomatic overture." Suavely, he put an arm around both women (though the arm around Felur brought her tightly against him, whereas the one with Tracey was much more platonic) and in a moment, they disappeared, with a soft pop appearing a moment later in the basement of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Forge, something just tripped the-"

"- Apparation wards. So they did Gred-"

"- Why don't you go down"

"And take a peak"

"To see what just"

"Happened?"

"No, you go." Came the twin replies. Harry rolled his eyes in the dark, casting a swift _Lumos_ charm before bellowing back. "It's me lads, thought I'd pay my dear business partners a visit."

"Well, so it is!"

"Our old friend, Harry."

"Ickle Ronnikins isn't to pleased with you"

"You know. Still Gred says I, we ought to"

"Hear Mr. Potter out himself"

"Before we jump to any conclusions."

"Not to mention, Ron's seems to be following"

"Percy in more ways than one these days.."

"I'm sorry Fred, George... but it's true, your brother and Ginny and Hermione seemed to believe me to be a threat. I will understand if you don't trust me either, but if you do, I have a proposition to you."

The twins looked at one another for an instant before nodding together. Then unlike before, only one of them spoke (though Harry could not tell which one).

"We thought it was something like that. Harry mate, we couldn't be here today without you. We trust you – full stop. We'll swear on it if you like, after all, no Weasley worth the name ever betrayed a friend." Their faces of distaste showed what they thought of the two youngest Weasleys (and Percy) sharing the name.

Harry smiled. He was sad, but happy that at least the twins supported him. "That won't be necessary for now – though later, because I have some information that must remain top secret. For now though, will you take an oath of secrecy to be admitted into The Secret Order of the New Round Table."

The two gasped, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Of course Harry." The two made the oath, connection themselves to Harry by a tendril of magic.

Suddenly, the door to the back room burst open, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell running in, throwing themselves at Harry's feet and as one, shouting out, "We do pledge ourselves to thee, as magic as our witness, to take you as our Lord Leige, to protect your secrets, and to never betray the Secret Order of the New Round Table."

Harry was shocked. Looking up at the twins, who were looking down bashfully. "Suppose we should have mentioned, the girls were around, waiting for Lee to get back before we were all heading out to lunch." Harry paused, unsure what to do. "Well, he said at last, guess the Order has a few members I did not count on."

Still he was not upset. He knew all three of them were beautiful, intelligent witches who would bring much to his cause. Still, Fleur, though she had not said anything and had accepted his previous exclamations, seemed rather uneasy about three witches suddenly taking Harry as their Lord. Trying to diffuse the situation, he said shakily, "Must be quite a think eh lads, to have your girlfriends suddenly making me their Lord."

"Oh don't worry," Katie said airily, unaware of the tension in the room. "We're all single – just meeting up with friends for lunch." Suddenly she blushed, realizing what was happening. "Oh no! Don't think that we only did this to -"

"It's alright Katie, I understand. No harm done." She sighed, and Alicia spoke up. "We do believe in you Harry. And when we heard what was going on, we all knew that you really are the Harry Potter – both the boy we know and the man we shall follow." Grinning, she added coyly, "and what a man you've become."

Harry squirmed. Putting an arm around Fleur and glaring halfheartedly at Tracey, who was now snickering at him.

_Oh Merline, what have I gone and done now._

_Your own fault my boy, I certainly never got myself into a position like this._

_It was a figure of speech! Merlin, this is hard... GAH, how can I do this when you are actually here._

Merlin laughed.

* * *

**Okay, I know I promised that this would be only Harry/Fleur. And I really really want to keep it that way (they are just soooooo cute together). However, I might, might _might_ make it Harry multi. It won't be a harem though, and it will be a respectful multi - no sluts doing Harry's bidding or anything like that. It's about mutual and loving respect, regardless of the pairing. And again, maybe I won't do it. But if you do want to see Harry/Fleur/??? then please put in the review what you would like to see. **

**I'm not making it a poll, because again, I want to emphasize that it is ultimately my choice, but that I will take reader consideration into it. Thank you! Review. Be nice :)**


End file.
